Rain
by shamrockroses
Summary: Her heart was like a never ending rainstorm, backed up only by striking displays of crackling lightning and booming thunder. Oneshot. R&R.


**Title: Rain**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Her heart was like a never ending rainstorm, backed up only by striking displays of crackling lightning and booming thunder.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another PPG fic. This one actually made me cry a little as I wrote it, so you know its emotional.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, just my ideas.**

**Notes: The greens are in their early twenties with normal features such as eyes, toes, feet, and noses. Their names are not mentioned. This is a oneshot.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**_Rain_**

Heavy rain fell from the sky in a constant shower, such as someone broke the nozzle off of nature and the water coming down was endless. Endless like her tears. She had cried buckets of them in the past hour, and it wasn't even midnight yet.

His words still echoed in her head, swirling like a dizzying pattern that failed to halt. Every second reminded her of what she could have said back to him. But…what she could have said messed with her thoughts, turning them into frozen pallets of ice floating in a love wasteland made only for one; a girl with a shattered heart threatening to remain in broken memories. Cracked fragments of her blissful past when she was his and he was hers.

She remembered when they used to sit outside on the swing situated atop her front porch, planning their future while slipping in some lustful whispers, sharing passionate kisses that were too enjoyable to describe. The rain always came when they did that, no matter what. She came to tolerate it then, but now was just too much. Her torn self couldn't accept it just yet without him being here. With her. Though she tucked a tangled, matted section of raven hair back and pulled the uncomfortable couch pillow she was holding closer to her, snuggling up to it like it was his toned chest. More rain came down and her ears picked up the vigorous rhythm it displayed.

_A love song gone wrong._

Wet tears sunk into the fabric clutched by the girl's trembling hands, making the pillow unsatisfying to wallow with. Ignoring the discomfort, her legs sprawled out creating a nest like structure to cover her only using distant memories. The best ones were in the rain.

She let her mind wander to one in particular. The one that changed her look on him forever.

It was about three years ago, when they had first started spending time together. The two had just gotten out of a store, a video game store to be exact. A new edition to a game they were addicted to just game out at the time.

Her heart sunk in her chest. They always used to play it. _Together_.

They hadn't even realize it was pouring until a crappy red Sedan drove by, causing a large puddle to come at them like a tsunami begging to drown its victims. She screamed rather girlishly while she immediately moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen at the last second. As the water flew at them, he tugged her closer with no thought whatsoever. Dripping wet, both sputtered out hiccups and any remaining traces of water from their mouths. As they recovered from the shock, they realized the position they were in. Shivering bodies pressed up against each other, noses almost touching while the faintest of smiles formed across their mouths.

But neither moved, and that's what astonished her the most. Not once had she felt so…_protected_.

She remembered that it felt so good to be wrapped up in the serene barrier of his arms. A small smile suddenly crept onto her face, framed by salty tears as the sensational image replayed in her head ever so softly.

Two green sets of eyes watched each other, deciphering who would make the first move. Rain surrounded them creating their own sanctum of questions yet to be answered. She remembered being impatient with waiting, and with great disbelief, had released the breath she'd been holding for so long, closing the distance between their lips. Becoming lightheaded was an understatement when she felt the warmth of his hands radiating against her back as the taste of watermelon bubblegum entered her mouth.

Now lying on the couch, the enjoyable moment fading into oblivion, a fresh set of tears had sprung out in a way that resembled a broken sprinkler, refusing to turn off.

She felt as though she could relate to everything that was broken now. Nothing fazed her anymore. No more pain could work its way towards her already faltering life.

Her heart was like a never ending rainstorm, backed up only by striking displays of crackling lightning and booming thunder. There was absolutely so hope for the hollow, pump-like organ of blood to be patched up again, a mangled mass of bandages inside a tired chest.

Just a few hours ago, this boy, this boy who she had been in love with since the beginning- had made it rain. Made it rain in in the bowels of her heart, causing a disruptive hold on her belief for love. And for that, the belief to ever loving again vanished along with everything she had to live for. An idea came to mind that she would forever be lying in the same spot, great drops falling from her eyes, the heavy rainclouds in her mind letting loose their turbulent nature. She cried as if the entire world and all of its beauty had come to an end.

How could he make her behave such as a small child lost and forgotten in a big city?

It was the words, she told herself, the words that he had said to her. They reverberated all around her. It created guilt. Guilt that she could not handle.

She suddenly shook her messy pony-tailed head at her attitude towards this whole fiasco. Shame on her for thinking like that! She could surely go on without him…

Right?

Just as she was about to shift her position on the couch, her eyes caught a peculiar sight. There, outside her window where the shimmering rain drops slid down a cracked windowpane- a bright flash of dark green, if that was possible.

Hoisting her body up, weight seemed to take over, and the girl in green almost didn't get up. A feckless attempt adorned with sorrowful groans sounded through the once quiet atmosphere. Petite feet slowly shuffled over to the glassed pane, a look of interest playing across her face. When she reached it, eyes shining with curiosity, she nearly tumbled over from shock.

Standing on the front porch soaked to the bone, a mop of spikes plastered down, was her boyfriend. The same boy who had said he didn't need her.

But here he was, catching her body framed in the light of the cozy house, clear regret reflecting on his sharp features.

_Regret in the rain._

Forgetting her promise to herself that she would never forgive this boy in green, this perfect, beautiful boy who caused her heart to speed up and red to accumulate on her cheeks, she charged over to the threshold. Throwing the door open, she sped towards his muscular form, increasing in speed, progressing in eagerness.

There was no sound from either as she slammed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Muffled bawls came from the bottom of her throat. He didn't wait a second to return the desperate gesture, only grasping her pixie form tighter in his safe arms.

Neither needed to speak. Both knew what the other was thinking as he softly rocked her back and forth, the frail girl sobbing into his shirt. Trembling hands clutched onto the warm fabric for dear life, minds speaking for themselves immensely.

_I need this._

_You._

_Us. _

_Forever._

The rain in her heart stopped falling as he pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
